


Starry, Starry Night

by Genie60



Category: Loving Vincent
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Missing Scene, new ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: What was the real relationship between Adeline Ravoux and The Boatman?





	Starry, Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> An imagined missing scene between the characters portrayed in "Loving Vincent" by Eleanor Tomlinson & Aidan Turner. Nothing more.
> 
> I own nothing; not the real people who inspired the paintings or the title. Credit to Van Gogh and the amazing team for bringing this film to the screen

She started to wipe down the tables as the last of the patrons left. It had been a busy day and night at the inn with locals and tourists alike coming in either looking for a drink or a room. Ever since it became known that the Dutch artist had lived and died in her family’s establishment, the curious would come by to see what all the fuss was about.  Of course, they were grateful for the business but she had hoped for some quiet time. Looking around the room, she was satisfied that things were as good as they needed to be so she wiped her hands on the towel, then folded it neatly to put away.  She was about to take off her apron when she remembered that the tables and chairs outside needed to be taken care of.  She grabbed the towel she just put away and went outside.  It was eerily still for a summer night with just the sound of a wayward cricket and the far-off croak of a toad coming from the river.  The latter reminding her of the person she had hoped would come in at some point during the day.

The boatman had become a frequent patron of the inn of late and she found him a nice change from the old villagers who had known her since she was a child. They treated her like her parents did as though she still was a child. The boatman treated her like an adult. He would come in after his last rental of the day, often for a quick meal and a drink. Usually, he was the only one in the inn and she would welcome conversation that was not basic gossip.  Tonight was one of the nights she wished he’d shown up. She was restless and tired but wanted the company to work off some of the nervous energy. 

She was picking the chairs to place them on the tables when she heard footsteps behind her. Swinging around she saw the boatman standing there, pipe in hand, hat tilted back on his head and his blue shirt was open just enough to get her imagination going.

The boatman’s visits started almost nightly once Vincent showed up.  He used the pretense that he came to see and talk with the artist when in fact it was to see the innkeeper’s daughter. She had warm and welcoming with a smile that lit up the room so it was easy to see why Vincent saw her as a muse.  Tonight he noticed she looked especially lovely which was a welcome sight after a long day.

“Still working I see,” said the deep male voice.

As for Adeline, she knew that the boatman came to the inn not only for the food and drink but the company. Often she would catch him watching her as he was socializing with Vincent.  She knew that this relationship was not looked upon favorably by her parents but she didn’t care. The boatman liked her and she liked him and his attention was flattering.

“Yes. Unlike you, my day doesn’t end when the last person leaves,” she replied.

“Then you need to marry someone who can take care of you, Adeline,” he said.

“I can take care of myself, Gaspard.  I don’t mind working,” she replied her tone getting defensive.

He picked up on the change in her voice and moved to defuse the discussion so Gaspard stepped closer to her and started to help her with the chairs.  Adeline looked at him and smiled.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“I’m actually being selfish.”

“How so?” she asked.

“The sooner you finish this the sooner you can keep me company,” he replied.

“You are being a little presumptuous Gaspard,” she said with a smirk.

“Am I?” he said as he sidled up to her, spun her around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Yes.  I’m not one of those women who men take on your boats for an afternoon of pleasure,” she said as she stepped out of his grasp. 

Adeline looked at Gaspard before going back inside.  She went to the bar, placing a carafe and glass out in anticipation of his entrance.  She left it for him as she went to the kitchen to make him the supper he had come for.  While she put cheeses and some meat pie on a plate her mind wandered to the feeling she had when Gaspard just touched her.  He had never been that overtly attentive to her. She knew that she should have been offended but she wasn’t.  She enjoyed it.  The only men who paid her any attention were those who were old enough to be her father.  When she pulled away from Gaspard, it was not that she was insulted; it was that he triggered something in her that she didn’t expect to feel.  And if she were truthful, she wanted to feel it again.

She walked back to the bar with the plate and cutlery in her hand to find Gaspard just where she expected him to be: sitting at the bar, sipping a glass of wine.

“I hope this will do,” she said placing the dish in front of him as she walked behind the bar.

Gaspard looked down at the plate then back up at Adeline.

“As always you surpass what I expected but here is one thing more you could do for me,” he said.

Adeline lifted her head from what she was doing to glance at his face.  It had a crooked smile peeking out from his dark beard and his brown eyes crinkled in amusement.

“What is that?” she asked.

“You promised to keep me company. Can’t we sit at a table while I eat?”

Smiling back at him she lowered her eyes shyly.

“I have things to do before I can retire for the night,” she said

“Isn’t keeping a customer happy one of those things?”

Gaspard spoke between bites, clearly teasing her.

“If they are paying customers Gaspard.  Are you telling me you are going to pay tonight?” she said.

He said nothing.  Instead, he reached into his pocket and put a few francs on the bar top then went back to enjoying the food.

Adeline didn’t expect him to actually pay and had no retort.  She took the money and put it in the till.  Keeping her back towards him, she continued with her chores while he ate.  They said nothing to each other. When she was done with her busy work, Adeline walked from behind the bar, glass in hand and took a seat at a table.  Gaspard watched her, then grabbed his plate and glass and joined her.

“So, you must have been busy today to have such coin in your pocket,” she said taking a sip of wine.

“I can’t complain.  Ever since your friend Vincent’s death, people are curious about him. Hasn’t your business reaped the benefits as well?”

Her fingers delicately traced the rim of the glass as she answered.

“Yes.  It’s unfortunate that we seem to be taking advantage of someone’s misfortune.”

Gaspard saw the sadness in her face. He knew, of course, that the painter was taken with her and that she was there when he died.  He couldn’t blame Van Gogh for being attracted to Adeline. She was young and beautiful with a kind heart. How often had she let him eat and drink without payment?  Gaspard found her charming and intelligent. Someone, he could spend time with and not find tiresome like those women who came to rent boats on the arms of rich men. 

“You are a wonder, Adeline,” Gaspard said. 

He was done eating so he pushed the plate away and sat back in his chair.

“How do you mean?” she asked.

“Just that for someone so young, you seem to be more grown-up than other women I’ve known,” he said.

She bowed her head but not before he saw a pink hue come to her cheeks. Gaspard knew that he had a slim chance of getting close to this young woman but a part of him was drawn to her as more than just the innkeeper’s daughter.  He wondered if his feelings would be reciprocated.  Adeline stood up and took his dish back to the kitchen as Gaspard lit his pipe. He rose as well and walked to the door to take a breath of the night air.  He looked up and saw the midnight blue sky littered with stars.  The smoke he exhaled sent ringlets up into the air that seemed to circle the twinkling constellations.

“It’s a lovely night.  Vincent loved nights like these.”

Adeline had appeared at his side, her gaze following his to look at the heavens.  Gaspard turned his head to look at her profile.  She was angelic. Her alabaster skin was luminous in the moonlight as her eyes sparkled with wonder.  Her golden hair fell in soft curls down her back that he was itching to touch.  What he did do was take another puff of his pipe and then spoke.

“Adeline may I ask you a question?” he started.

“Yes,” she said softly.

Suddenly he was at a loss for words.  Adeline was staring at him waiting for him to speak but nothing came.

“Gaspard is something wrong?”

“No. It’s nothing.”

Another few minutes passed when Adeline spoke.

“I really should get inside.  It’s late and the morning will come quickly,” she said.

Gaspard’s attention was drawn to her as she started to go back into the inn.  Adeline walked towards the door and was about to cross the threshold when she felt a hand grab hers.  She stopped, looked down and saw Gaspard’s hand linked with hers. It sent a thrill through her which led to her gripping his just a little tighter.  Feeling her response, he turned her around to face him.  Putting his pipe on the nearest table he used that hand to tilt her chin up until their eyes met.  Adeline’s gaze matched his until it dropped to look at his lips. Seeing where her focus lay prompted Gaspard to lean in and brush those lips against hers. The kiss was gentle and intense at the same time. Adeline relaxed her mouth so that it opened slightly allowing Gaspard’s tongue to taste her.  Her hands, which were hanging by her side, slid up to grab his arms as a means to steady herself.  Gaspard let one hand circle her waist while the other cupped her cheek, the tips of his fingers threading through her hair.  The kiss went on until they both needed to separate for air.

The pair pulled away and looked at each other, their faces flushed and eyes shimmering.  Gaspard’s gaze went to Adeline’s lips which were swollen.  He assumed his were in the same condition which led him to smile at his companion.

“Why do you not have a suitor?” he asked.

Adeline let her hands roam to the boatman’s chest, her palms lying flat so that she felt every muscle through his worn shirt.

“Perhaps I’m waiting for the one person that will touch my heart,” she said softly.

“Perhaps I can be that person,” the boatman replied.

“Perhaps you can.”

And under that midnight summer sky, two people found each other’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of a discussion about the performances and chemistry of the actors. Written for fun and nothing more.....


End file.
